Tango for Three
by Shikon
Summary: 1shot! Shikira's Objection Tango Kagome and InuYasha have a fight, whoopdeedo, and InuYasha had taken Kikyo's side. So what does Kagome do besides go home? Read and find out! wat a pathetic summary... RR plz! Thnx!


**__**

Disclaimer!! Shikira's Objection (Tango) and Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha is not mine!!

Tango for Three

By Shikon (Nat. Ali.)

Kagome had just fought with InuYasha for getting on Kikyo's side, again! She thought that he was over her already! Sure Kikyo is pretty, even as a revived dead Priestess, but did he have to say her name every time Kagome did something not so "Kikyo-like"? Scurrying to the forest and purposely getting herself lost in the woods, Kagome found a serene location by a waterfall and pulled out her CD player and case. "I'll forget that InuYasha was on Kikyo's side for one song," she told herself and put on her ear phones to listen to Shikira. The Song **_Objection (tango)_** started to play instantly.

__

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible

But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable

Every twenty seconds you repeat her name

But when it comes to me you don't care

If I'm alive or dead

'InuYasha really didn't seem to care about me went he went to go meet her after thinking she was destroyed when I took my soul back…' Kagome thought thinking about the time she saw Kikyo first and was trapped. 'He didn't give the time to check around to see if I was there! Then in Naraku's Death by Illusion…his only concern was the Shikon Shards…then…' Kagome started to recall all the times InuYasha had gone to Kikyo making the demon inside her, called Jealousy, grow.

__

So objection I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother

Kagome stared into the water and sighed deeply and so depressingly that she almost wished out loud for some demon killed her so she didn't have to do it herself. Jealousy was something she did not want to feel. She wasn't trying to brake the two apart but…Kagome loved InuYasha also! InuYasha wouldn't die for giving "Kikyo's Reincarnation" a bit attention now and then. 'I spend more time with you more than her, InuYasha…' she thought crossing her arms, annoyed. 'Awe phooey…you don't ever give me your full attention except when there's a shard…'

__

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way I've got to get away

'I love InuYasha, InuYasha loves Kikyo, Kikyo hates me for 'stealing' from her…' Kagome thought. 'The heck? I didn't steal anything from her. SHE pinned him to the God Tree, SHE tried to KILL him…Curse you, Kikyo, for bringing out the worse in me and for making InuYasha go gaga for you all over again…' After complaining about how much Kikyo and InuYasha annoyed Kagome whenever they were together, alone, Jealousy seemed to be having loads of fun growing up in Kagome's heart.

__

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal

That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible

But you gotta know small things also count

You better put your feet on the ground

And see what it's about

At least InuYasha knew Kagome could do what Kikyo can and that's to see Shikon Shards… 'After all, I'm his _Jewel Detector_. But can't he ask Kikyo to do it for him instead?! Heaven forbid, know that he as her, what's the use of having me around?' Getting to her feet and not noticing that she was being watched by a half-demon that feared her anger more than anything except loosing her, Kagome started to dance her concerns away while trying not to get her CD players wet so much.

__

So objection I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

But you don't even bother

__

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way no, no, no…

'She sure looks like she's having a good time alone…' he thought as he watched Kagome danced into and out of the waterfall. 'Hopefully she's not that mad any more. I really didn't mean to get on Kikyo's side this time. We were just talking about a truce when we defeat Naraku, Kagome didn't have to jump into conclusions… Wonder what she's listening to from that "Voice Box" thingy.'

__

I wish there was a chance for you and me

I wish you couldn't find a place to be

Away from here

'Who was InuYasha fooling? The Birds or me? I can sense him hiding in the tree right behind me! That Inu*…' Kagome thought as she continued to dance and sing the last of the song. She need to clear her mind before she really made InuYasha pay for it and isolate herself completely with no chance of returning. After a few more whirls, Kagome stopped spinning abruptly, loosing her balance, and fell to her knees on the shore of the small pond and looked at herself. 'Am I as plain as I think I am?' she wondered to herself then getting to her feet moving to the rhythm of the music and mindlessly start to sing to the song.

__

This is pathetic and sardonic

It's sadistic and psychotic

Tango is not for three

Was never meant to be

__

But you can try it

Rehearse it

Or train like a horse

But don't you could on me

Don't you count on me boy

'I hope Kagome's not thinking about going home,' he thought. 'I cannot handle Kikyo alone if she does. I am over her, she is water under the bridge. I'm counting on Kagome to lead me through this quest, help me forget about Kikyo and…' InuYasha sighed. 'Stay with me…' "Objection, I don't wanna be the exception…" Kagome sang knowing that the song was about to end and instinctually pressed the repeat button on her player.

__

Objection I don't wanna be the exception

To get a bit of your attention

I love you for free and I'm not your mother

And you don't even bother

__

Objection I'm tired of this triangle

Got dizzy dancing tango

I'm falling apart in your hands again

No way I've got to get away, get away, get away, get away…

After making herself senselessly dizzy, Kagome lost her balance completely and was about to fall into the pond when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist, catching her. "Oh…" 'Who…caught me?' Kagome wondered dazed and looked at her 'savior.' "InuYasha?" InuYasha glared at her, technically chastising her for being so childish with his eyes. Walking out of his grasp onto safer land, Kagome pulled one of the ear- phones from her ear then felt woozy again, InuYasha quickly prepared himself to catch her if needed. "I'm…okay, just really, really dizzy," she assured him, completely dazed out, and fell into his arms again.

__

I'm falling apart in your hands again…

Get away…get away…

I'm falling apart in your hands again…

Get away…get away…

"I think I should carry you back to camp," InuYasha said and swooped her up into his arms. "With the world spinning around you, I don't think you have the strength to even stand on your own two feet."

"If you weren't holding me, I'd say the word…" Kagome told him as she drifted to sleep, her hand landing on the _stop_ button on her player… The song had been repeating itself four times before InuYasha made his presents known.

~~@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@

*Inu - dog, spy

In my POV, this songfic has been poorly written….


End file.
